


The Deliverance of Sam Winchester

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Because You Let Me Pick the Music [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Once they make it to camp, his only thoughts are of going back for Sam. He can't even fathom talking to his mother.  How could he begin to explain what happened?  For the first time he'd have to tell her Sam's dead, and it's his fault.  He says a few small handfuls of words to everyone, then just gets to packing his gear up to go back for the body.  Or maybe he's going back to die to be with Sam forever.





	The Deliverance of Sam Winchester

Dean is not himself. He's been in a nightmare that feels like it's never ending. Leaving Sam dead in the tunnels is worse than if he'd just gone after the vamps and let them kill him right alongside Sam. 

Once they make it to camp, his only thoughts are of going back for Sam. He can't even fathom talking to his mother. How could he begin to explain what happened? For the first time he'd have to tell her Sam's dead, and it's his fault. He says a few small handfuls of words to everyone, then just gets to packing his gear up to go back for the body. Or maybe he's going back to die to be with Sam forever.

He is almost ready to go when the camp's alarms go off, and he looks towards the woods by the entrance. The second he sees his blood soaked husband, alive and well, all thoughts of packing or letting himself die are gone.

Dean makes a beeline straight Sam right away, but as he gets closer, he sees Lucifer behind him, and skids to a stop. Immediately, he knows why this is: Lucifer brought him back for a purpose, and that spells nothing but trouble. Dean looks from Sam to Lucifer, the guilt on Sam’s face is enough to break Dean’s heart. But Dean can't bring himself to care anymore. Sam is back and Dean can’t stop himself from walking to Sam and pulling him in for a spine crushing hug. Sam finally lets his tears fall on Dean’s shoulder, before Jack comes up next, hugging them both just as hard. Sam wraps an arm around Jack and they all pass the warm happiness of reunion between each other.

“Hey fellas. You’re welcome, by the way.” Lucifer has a deceptively sweet smile on his face as he waves to the boys. When Sam and Dean turn to him, their looks of anger are nearly identical. Jack looks at him with wary hope in his eyes. 

“Shut the hell up." Dean doesn't even bother looking at Lucifer when he says it, just turns his head and barks orders to the nearest humans, "Take him somewhere else.” . They know better than to say no to an order like that, with promises of a retaliation worse than hell if he hears anything resembling a refusal. They take Lucifer a little further away from them, while Dean takes Sam’s hand. 

“Kid, do yourself a favor and stay away from him.” Dean gives Jack a parting Pat on the shoulder and leads Sam away to a tent set up on the edge of the camp. He'd only used it briefly when he first came back as the only place he'd let himself grieve. Thankfully someone had thought to leave a bucket of water and clean enough rags for him to use.

Dean gets Sam inside first, takes a quick look around, making sure nobody's dumb enough to spy on them. He only catches Mary’s eye and with a blank look gets inside himself, zipping up the tent behind him.

Mary frowns as she watches. Why would they want to be in a tent alone? They need to be planning what to do next, not taking time for whatever is going on. She has a bad feeling in her gut, but she knows now there's literally nothing she can do about it. Resigned, she heads off to check on Jack. Maybe she can distract herself with another “son” she can help.

Upon zipping the tent closed, Dean promptly banishes all thoughts of Mary’s frown out of his mind. He got his husband back just when he thought Sam was gone for good, and he's not going to be rushed on this. All the tightness in his muscles are slowly fading away, the pain in his heart is slowly disappearing as he touches Sam.

First, he soaks a rag and slowly cleans the blood off Sam’s neck. They don't say a word, just look at each other as Dean continues his washing, the bond between them growing stronger, rebuilding itself after their souls were almost completely severed and torn away from each other 

Finally, Sam can’t take it anymore, being so close to Dean but not touching him. He reaches up and grabs the hand still washing him and pulls the rag out of his hand, while with his other hand pulls Dean close to kiss him. 

At first they take it really slow, just feeling each other as they stay joined at the lips. Buu suddenly, the wave of lust washes over them both, the need to be joined together suddenly becoming too great. 

Dean and Sam exchange breaths as their tongues explore each other's mouths. Dean’s hands briefly skim over Sam’s hair, heeling the stubble on his chin, which sends chills down Sam's spine. He reaches up a shaky hand to hold the back of Dean’s head and push their lips together harder. 

That one movement is the final straw, as Dean lets out a low growl from deep in his chest as he pulls Sam’s hand away and lays Sam flat on his back on the sleeping bag. 

Sam lets out a moan as he feels Dean’s hands unbutton Sam’s shirt. Dean goes ridiculously slow, unbuttoning a section then briefly putting his lips on the exposed skin. Sam can't deny it, the whole thing leaves him with goosebumps, needing Dean deep inside him, filling him up, making him whole. 

“Dean, please…..Dean.” Sam whispers and it's enough to make Dean groan. He wants it just as badly as Sam, but he doesn’t want to rush anything that could stop them from reconnecting. Dean can't stop himself from taking a moment to look at Sam, shirt unbuttoned and panting.

“Slowly, Sammy. Slowly.” Dean traces a finger from Sam’s collar bone down to his treasure trail, watching Sam’s eyes get darker, a slow fire burning inside them.

Dean’s eyes travel to Sam’s blood stained pants and immediately catch sight of the long cock straining at the zipper. He moans again as he takes off Sam’s pants, slowly pulling them from the cuffs, watching the fabric sliding down and Sam’s cock jumping harder against his briefs. Dean’s own thick cock drips pre come inside his briefs as he moves up and kisses Sam’s stomach, licking and nibbling around the same area as Sam falls apart whispering his name.

Dean's original plan was to go slow and take his time enjoying this, but as soon as he slips off Sam’s briefs and sees his husband naked, he can’t hold himself back anymore. 

His hands skim over Sam’s legs briefly as he pulls his own boxers off and pulls up Sam’s knees to his shoulders as he shifts in between Sam's legs. He leans down hungrily, kissing Sam as their cocks rub together, getting each other slick with precum. Dean reaches down, rubbing his cock on Sam’s hole as it gets all slick as they kiss harder. Sam shifts his hips, needing Dean inside him NOW.

Dean groans and pushes in slowly. Sam pulls back from the kiss and groans pushing up to get Dean to slip further inside. Both moan louder as Dean waits for Sam to adjust to his size. But it’s only seconds before Dean starts a slow rhythm inside Sam, feeling whole again for the first time in what feels like forever. 

Sam pulls Dean back in for another kiss as Dean starts faster and shorter strokes inside Sam. They are both so intent on each other they don’t see the light building around them. It's just a gentle golden light that only they can see, but as they quickly approach their orgasms, the light shines brighter.. 

They're both still kissing when their orgasms hit them both at the same time and screaming into each other’s mouths as cum coats Dean's stomach and Sam's insides. But they don't dare stop, instead fucking through it.

Until finally, they're coming down and Dean's all about cleaning them off before wrapping his husband in his arms. Dean's so unbelievably happy to feel the tether to Sam’s soul being pulled in. 

In that exact moment, Dean knows the truth, and he knows there's no way he can keep it to himself for another second.

He leans in close to Sam’s ear and whispers the truth softly,

"Sammy…it was me. Our souls are connected. You know it, I know it. But Sammy, I was falling apart when I couldn’t get you out of that cave. I was so desperate, but the whole time I was walking to camp, I refused to stop trying to reach out to you. It was this profound pain inside me and I didn’t know what else to do. I put everything I had into reaching out. I thought I felt you but I couldn’t tell in my mind if it was really you or just hope. But now I know. It was me that brought you back, Sammy, not that bastard angel. You don't owe him a damn thing."

A tear runs down Dean’s face as he finishes, and Sam gasps, almost unable to believe what he's hearing. He turns to look at Dean’s face and before he can stop it, a tear falls down Sam’s face too.

And that's when he knows. Every word Dean's saying is true. Dean Winchester, his husband and best friend, brought him back, not Lucifer. He owes the devil nothing, and never will again.

Sam fails miserably at keeping a steady voice as he tells Dean, "I will never be able to tell you how much knowing that means to me, Dean.” Sam buries his head in Dean’s chest, letting out small sobs of relief, while Dean strokes his hair and lets himself feel whole again.

Dean adds softly, "I felt the tether between us as soon as we started making love. There's no denying it.” 

Dean continues to hold Sam tightly in his arms for a while longer after that. He hears the people in the camp, knows he should get dressed and ready, but he just can’t bring himself to care. 

He's with his husband again, for better or worse, and like everything else, they'll kick it in the ass when they're both good and ready.


End file.
